


Wishing On A Star

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Digital Art, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, community: winterknights, fluff art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Inspired by the songWishing on a starby Rose Royce.





	Wishing On A Star

**Author's Note:**

> [also on tumblr](http://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/181928912134/title-wishing-on-a-star-created-for)


End file.
